The Sirius Secret
by in fantasy
Summary: Hiding secrets are difficult. Remus knows this. And hiding from Sirius is impossible. But never fear, James is here - and he has a plan. Marauders era, slash, and my first fanfic! So please be kind.
1. Secrets Hidden

**The Sirius Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **Well here we go, this is my first fanfic. It's more of a little ficlet, really. It's official: there's now no turning back. I will go down with this ship. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

-_ Roald Dahl_

* * *

Remus Lupin was hiding in a closet.

It was the closet in an empty Charms classroom, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. He was sitting on top of a very wobbly stack of books, a bucket of feathers and a sack of _something _– he didn't know and didn't want to know what – that moved. But the classroom was the first room he'd managed to stumble into as he ran down one of the fourth floor corridor of Hogwarts, hands groping along the walls for a door. Once he'd locked himself into the room, he had further shut himself inside the classroom closet, just as an extra safety measure, though even whilst he did all this he despaired over the fact that Sirius always seemed to have the unnerving ability to know exactly where to find him.

He really didn't want to be found.

That kiss… it had been a joke. A prank. A Marauder Christmas specialty, performed in front of all the students and teachers in the Great Hall. It was supposed to be _harmless_. He had felt Sirius grab him by the waist and sweep him backwards – remembered thinking he would hex the hell out of that obnoxious show-off after the whole ordeal was over for making him the girl in this performance – and then Sirius had kissed him. Remus thought he had been prepared. He was, after all, the king of secrets. But secrets were difficult to keep forever, he knew that too – his most deeply hidden one had already been uncovered by the other Marauders. This, though, this particular secret – he called it the Sirius secret – could not be discovered. Ever.

He'd screwed up his eyes and held his breath, his heart felt like a ping pong ball ricocheting around in his chest. He braced himself mentally, reminding himself to act cool, act normal, so that Sirius wouldn't suspect a thing. And it was all going great until the moment that their lips actually touched, and the cool went out of him completely. He thought he had been prepared – but what he hadn't been prepared for was the instant electrifying reaction, the immediate _spark_ that exploded in his chest the moment he'd felt their lips come into contact.

He didn't know how long they'd kissed for. The moment felt like forever. He had felt Sirius freeze – had he felt it too? – and then the pressure of his lips increased, and he thought he felt, for the briefest second before he had panicked, a hesitant tongue push against his own lips.

Then he had pushed Sirius away, momentarily forgetting that he was being held bent backwards, and wildly flailed his arms to – unsuccessfully – regain his balance. He'd landed on his arse and scrambled as far and as quickly as he could from Sirius before managing to clamber to his feet and run. Straight into the empty classroom.

He now regretted running so quickly. His right ankle was throbbing and he could feel it beginning to swell. "Brilliant," he muttered to himself.

He stiffened suddenly. The sound of a muttered spell was audible, and then he heard the classroom door swing open.

_Bloody hell. _That was quick.

He knew that it was Sirius as certain as he knew that he had sprained his ankle and that Peter would ask to copy his Transfiguration essay later that night. He had the sound of his footsteps memorized. He closed his eyes and hoped through sheer will that his magic could make him vaporize through the wall.

The closet door was yanked open roughly. Light flooded in, but Remus refused to open his eyes. "Am I invisible?" he said hopefully.

"No," Sirius said, and Remus's eyes snapped open at the anger in Sirius's voice.

Because Sirius _was _furious. His eyes were burning and his black hair practically fizzing with static.

As Remus was busy trying to process this, Sirius grabbed him by the arm and more or less dragged him out from the closet. Remus was vaguely aware of Sirius ranting about the unfinished skit that he had ran out on. He caught something that sounded like, "It was our best _ever_, Moony, how could you?" and, "All the girls were practically falling on their faces to get to us!" and even a completely serious, "You ruined the Marauders' reputation, Rem."

He was only half listening because he had unconsciously landed on his sprained foot when Sirius pulled him from the closet and only just managed to stop himself from squealing. He attempted to put on an affronted manly expression while fighting the urge to bend over his ankle and howl in pain.

Sirius was still continuing with his monologue, his voice rising steadily. "…McGonagall gave us all a week's detention after the holidays for _'putting on an inappropriate and boisterous display'_, I swear, Moony, and you ditched us like a scared hippogriff!"

Remus attempted to interrupt at this point, saying weakly, "Scared…hippogriff?"

Sirius plowed right over him without even stopping for breath. "…And for Merlin's sake, Remus, what the hell's the matter with you? It was just a kiss!"

Remus swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly very dry. "I…er…" was the only reply he could think of.

Mercifully, at that moment the classroom door burst open and James ran in, slammed the door behind him and promptly collapsed against the wall, laughing like a maniac.

Remus stared. "Er… James?"

The bespectacled dark haired boy held up one hand, the other clutched to his stomach as he doubled over in hysterics. Remus waited patiently for him to finish. Sirius's face was growing red.

"So – bloody – hilarious –" James managed between heaving breaths, still giggling weakly.

"Want to share the joke, mate?" Sirius all but snarled.

James sobered a little at his expression. "What's got _your_ wand all tied up in a knot?"

Remus could sense waves of indignity radiating off Sirius. He pointed at himself, then at Remus, then waved his arms around in despair. "He – I – the skit – detention –" He spluttered, before seeming to run out of steam and deflating onto a nearby desk.

James waved Sirius's protestations aside and turned to Remus. "Moony—" He began, but before he could finish the classroom door was pushed open again and Peter appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and panting.

"Prongs – told – you to – slow – _down_," Peter gasped.

James looked unconcerned. "Sorry, Wormtail. I got a bit too excited. Here, have a chocolate frog." He fished around in his robes, and Remus watched in fascination as he emptied some wizarding cards, a cauldron cake, a one-eyed newt ("How'd _that _get in there?"), a rolled up unfinished Transfiguration essay ("So _that's _where it went!") and, finally, a chocolate frog, which he tossed to Peter.

Having done that, he turned back round to Remus. "Look, Remus, here's the thing. It was all my ingenious plan." He paused, obviously expecting some sort of response. When only confused silence greeted his statement, he scowled. "I was expecting something along the lines of worshipping me on your knees in gratitude. Or at least some applause, for Merlin's sake. Moony, you look like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Feeling like he was acting out another skit, Remus said slowly, "I _don't _know what you're talking about."

He watched the emotions change on James' face: first disbelief, then wonderment, then excitement, then pure delight. Remus was automatically on high alert. If James looked so irrationally happy, it could only mean two things: a) either he had managed to successfully pull off an amazing prank or plan, or b) Lily Evans had agreed to go out with him. As far as Remus knew, and the way the conversation was going, option b seemed to be out. Which meant he, Remus, had been the recipient of some elaborate Marauder plan concocted by James Potter. He frowned.

James took a deep breath, paused for dramatic effect, and said in a deliberate stage whisper, "We _know_." He wriggled his eyebrows at Remus to emphasize his point, which Remus entirely missed.

"Know what?" He said blankly.

James heaved a weary sigh; the sigh of one who was too wise and too knowledgeable for their own good and was therefore always having to explain things to others. He raised his eyebrows at Remus, then deliberately slid his eyes over to Sirius.

Remus felt panic bubbling like a potion inside him. He _couldn't_. James was the most oblivious person he knew - except, for, well, Sirius.

"You know?" He squeaked, then suddenly choked on air and started having a massive coughing fit as James' words finally slid into place. _Oh Good Godric. Someone kill me now._

James saw his panic and attempted to reassure him. "Oh no, not Padfoot. Just me and Wormtail know, don't worry," he said cheerfully, almost sending Remus into spasms. "Old Paddie here's completely oblivious." He accompanied this last sentence with a pat on Sirius's head.

Sirius, who had been silently stewing on the desk all throughout the exchange, was glowering at his best friend. Patting his head was like poking a sleeping tiger. "Potter, I swear, if you don't explain yourself in the next five—"

James backed away hastily. "All right, all right, no need to get so worked up. Remus here will explain everything, right, Moony?" Without waiting for a response, and dragging Wormtail by the collar of his robes, he sailed towards the door, only pausing to add over his shoulder to Remus: "You can thank me later, Moony!" Then, completely blind to Remus's desperate pleading looks, closed the door firmly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **There's another part to follow! It's not over yet.


	2. Secrets Revealed

The silence was suffocating. Sirius was shifting from one desk to another, all the while casting glances at Remus, who hadn't moved since James and Peter left and was standing with a rather horrified expression fixed at the closed door. Finally, unable to stand it a minute longer, Sirius snapped, "Moony, if you just stand there for another second, I'm going to hex you."

Remus blinked. He'd been hoping to have managed to transport himself somewhere far, far away. Out of this country. Out of this universe. Somewhere that didn't have any other humans.

"_Remus!_"

On the other hand, just somewhere where he wouldn't be in the same vicinity as Sirius would do at the moment.

He thought about how he could tell him. "Look, Sirius, there's something I have to tell you." "Sirius, this is about our relationship." "I don't know how to tell you, so I'm just going to say it." "I love you, Sirius, you bloody ignorant idiot."

His mind ran through all these options and rejected each one systematically. The problem as yet wasn't even about the words. The problem was getting his mouth to even make a sound at all. _Any _sound. Before—

"Ow!" Remus yelped, bending over automatically with both hands to clutch his ankle which had been the unfortunate target of Sirius's stinging hex. Originally already pink and swollen from the sprain, the ankle now impressively doubled in size and was slowly deepening in colour. "Bloody hell, Sirius!"

Sirius was now leaning against the wall, wand in hand, arms crossed, looking both smug and irritated. "I _did _warn you."

By now, Remus had slid down onto the ground and was sitting with his legs extended. He pulled off the shoe on his right foot so he could examine his ankle more closely. It now looked more like an inflated angry red balloon than an ankle. Now he couldn't even make a run for it, which had been his backup plan. "Why the hell did you aim at my foot? Can't you see my ankle's sprained?"

The self-satisfied look slid off Sirius's face and concern immediately replaced it. "You sprained your ankle?"

"While I was running here. Which you would have noticed earlier if you weren't so busy playing bloody musical desks—"

Sirius had pushed himself off the wall and was now hurrying over to Remus, his face a mixture of guilt and anxiety. "Wait, Moony, I can fix it," he said confidently, leaning over Remus to point his wand at the swelling ankle. Without thinking, he rested a hand on Remus's thigh. The next second, he found himself flying across the room and felt his back hit the opposing wall. He stared at Remus, who was looking sheepishly at his right hand.

"Sorry, I forgot. Werewolf strength," he mumbled, cheeks turning pink. _Damn it. Way to give yourself away, Remus. No normal person would have such a strong reaction to his touch._

Sirius felt his patience give one more feeble effort to hold out, and then finally expired. He pushed back his raven black hair and put both hands on his hips in what he hoped was a demanding posture (but which Remus thought made him look more like a petulant little boy. Scratch that, an adorable petulant little boy). "Remus, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on this minute, and I _mean _this minute, then I'm going to—"

"Oh, all right," Remus said wearily, before Sirius could launch into his list of Black's Top Terrifying Threats. Sirius had been steadily adding to this list for the past two weeks. The latest threat Remus had heard was an elaborate plan that involved a love potion and Snape, which was enough to make anyone's bones turn to jelly.

He realized he was tired. Exhausted, really. Exhausted from running in circles around Sirius, from constantly having to hide his feelings, from needing to suppress the overwhelming desire to hit someone whenever he saw Sirius with a new girl. Suddenly he didn't care anymore about Sirius's reaction. He would tell him and to hell with the consequences.

He beckoned to Sirius with one hand. "Come here."

Looking wary, Sirius slid across the floor a few inches.

Now impatient to get it over with and succumb himself to his fate, Remus snapped, "_Closer_."

Looking more suspicious than ever, Sirius shuffled a few inches closer to Remus, leaving about two feet between them.

Taking a deep breath, Remus opened his mouth – and closed it again. He could feel the words choking in his throat. _I can't do it. I can't say it._

In despair, feeling like he was a man standing on a cliff edge about to plunge to his death, Remus reached out with both hands and in one smooth motion took a firm grip of the front of Sirius's robes, pulled him towards himself and kissed him soundly.

He heard Sirius give a muffled squeak of surprise against his lips and go completely still. Remus's heart was hammering at an uncontrollable speed, it was beating so fast he thought he would die of a heart attack at any moment. He held his breath, waiting, eyes squeezed shut in determination.

Then, slowly, Sirius relaxed. He parted his lips, Remus's own mouth opening in surprise, and suddenly they were kissing, kissing furiously – _snogging_, Remus thought hazily, _the right word is snogging. I am snogging Sirius Black. Oh Merlin._

And it was incredible. Sirius slid between Remus's outstretched legs, one hand around his waist and one hand gently curving around Remus's face, and it was like a missing puzzle piece sliding into place. They fit together, molding to each other's bodies perfectly. Sirius tasted of sweets and cigarettes, and Remus felt like he was floating on air.

The next thing he was aware of was lying on his back and watching Sirius's black robes swirl out of view as he ran out of the classroom door.

There, lying on the floor, ankle throbbing like hell and trying to get his breath back, all Remus Lupin could think was, _he's gone._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear. I do feel rather guilty for posting such a short little bit. But I'm writing this as I go and this is all I've gotten up to and seemed a good place to stop. There will be one more chapter to come! All will be resolved.


	3. Secrets Understood

James and Peter were lounging in two oversized Gryffindor-red armchairs in the common room. It was the coveted seat in front of the fireplace that the Marauders always commandeered when they were there, and at some point in the past five years it had been established amongst the other Gryffindors that this seat was theirs. Usually, it was the gathering place of the Next Big Prank brainstorming sessions or a post-Quidditch resting space. But tonight, it was an area of agony.

Both of them had a long scroll of parchment in front and a quill each. There were about five words on James's paper and two on Peter's.

"This is hell," James said, for what seemed like the fiftieth time to Peter. "Why did we have to go and set Moony up on the night before the Transfiguration essay is due? That was the stupidest decision ever."

Peter let out a loud moan of despair. "We need Moony's brains."

"No, we _have _brains," James corrected him, and then thought over what he had said. "Or I do, anyway. What we need is his essay."

"I was going to ask him for it just now, but you dragged me away so quickly that I didn't get a chance!"

"Oh buggering boggarts," James tapped his quill on his parchment with a frown, causing droplets of ink to scatter across it. "Only McGonagall would go and set an essay due on the last day of term, honestly. Look here, why don't we go up to the dorms and see if we can find it?" The last part of his sentence was accompanied with a familiar expectant gleam in his eyes. Peter recognized the warning signs immediately.

"Are you mad? Moony would kill us. He's going to be pissed off enough already because of _your _plan, if we go and steal his essay…" He trailed off, looking anxious.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "You didn't object or anything when I told you the plan! That makes you a co-conspirator too, Wormtail. Besides," he added haughtily, "It's a brilliant plan. I don't think he'll be pissed. If things are going according to plan, he should be feeling just the opposite. In fact, probably more than the opp—"

The portrait to the common room door suddenly swung open with vicious _bang_. The two Marauders spun around in their seats, James's sentence cut short when he saw who it was. Sirius stalked right past both of them, black hair covering his face, fists clenched, and stomped up the stairs to the dorms so violently that Peter thought he actually felt the ground shake.

"I think," Peter said, in a smug voice that made James want to tear up the two words on his essay to shreds, "that Moony will definitely be pissed."

Refusing to admit that his plan was a failure, James abandoned his essay where it was and stood up, looking determined. "Right. I'm going to talk to him." He put on his most heroic face, spread his arms and announced loudly to the general common room, "I _will_ fix this!"

Several first years nearby dutifully applauded. Looking extremely apprehensive, Peter only pulled his own essay towards himself and bent over it with a frown.

###

At the top of the stairs, James peered carefully around the dormitory door, mindfully aware of what Sirius was like in one of his moods. The last time he had walked in on one of Sirius's moods, he had almost been impaled on his own broomstick. The time before, he had been hit with a Potions textbook. And it had _hurt_.

Seeing nothing amiss, James stepped all the way into the room and glanced at Sirius's bed. The curtains were drawn tightly, but James couldn't hear a sound. _Silencing charm_, he thought.

He walked very carefully to the edge of the bed. Holding his wand at the ready, he slowly peeled back one side of the curtain. "Sirius?" He said, and ducked in preparation of any flying objects.

None came. He straightened up, frowning, and realized that the other boy hadn't even noticed his presence. He had hidden himself under his bed covers and lying completely still. On closer inspection, James saw that he was wrong: Sirius was shaking, and – was this true? With a jolt, James realized his best friend was crying.

This was only the second time James had seen Sirius cry. The first had been when Sirius was disowned by his family. But that was all right because at least James knew _why _he was crying. Tears and comfort were not any of the Marauders' strong suit.

Feeling completely lost as to what to do, he sat down on the bed next to Sirius. "Padfoot?" he said tentatively. "What's wrong?"

The bulk under the covers continued to shake.

Hesitantly, James placed a hand on top of the blanket. "Sirius? Is this to do with Remus? Did something happen?"

The Sirius-shaped bulge shook even harder. This time, James clearly heard a sob.

_Okay. Remus must have freaked out and rejected him or something. He just needs a little time. You can absolutely fix this. _Not knowing what else to do, James took a firm hold of the covers and yanked it off. "Sirius Black," he thundered. "Get up and stop being so pathetic this minute!"

Startled into obedience, Sirius sat up, staring. His eyes were wide and red and his cheeks tear-streaked and blotchy. He looked so much like a lost puppy that James had to stop himself from reaching over and hugging him. Deciding the commanding tone was working, James continued, "Now tell me: what the hell happened?" He mentally started preparing a speech in his head.

Sirius looked desolate. "I got scared."

"You'll just have to have some patience, Black, we're men and—wait, what?" James blinked. He had never, in all his years of friendship with Sirius, heard him say those three words in succession together before.

"I got scared, all right?"

"You got scared?"

"Stop making me repeat it! Yes." Looking slightly peevish now, Sirius made a lunge for the blanket. In an impressive display of the arm muscles he had acquired through beating multiple bludgers, James whipped the blanket over his head and threw it onto his own bed.

And suddenly, James understood. He saw the way Sirius was clenching and unclenching the sheets on his bed, the nervous tension in his jaw. He remembered the way Sirius's eyes lit up whenever he saw Remus, his unshakeable bad mood when Remus got his first girlfriend that had lasted for the full three weeks they had dated, the way Sirius took any excuse to throw an arm around him or rest a hand on his shoulder. In his mind, he watched Sirius dip Remus backwards and kiss him in the way he had always wanted to do with Lily.

_Oh, Potter. You are a first class idiot._

He'd thought all along that it was just _Remus _with the secret. Though admittedly he hadn't noticed it himself at first (it was Lily who had told him), he'd started picking up the signs once he began looking out for them. He'd been so busy watching Remus and plotting and planning in his head that he'd forgotten to watch Sirius. He'd known Sirius was at least a little interested from the blatant way he flirted with Remus sometimes, which is why he had been sure Sirius wouldn't reject a move from Remus, but he had thought it was a passing fancy. The rest, he had thought, would develop on its own. Perhaps Sirius would then fall in love with Remus. Or perhaps (and truthfully James had thought this the more likely scenario, since after all Sirius hadn't yet fallen in love with any of his passing sexual partners) Remus would have realized he had been greatly mistaken and the Marauders would all go back to the way they were.

_Remus freaked out and rejected him? More like the other way around. You really are a first class idiot._

"What?"

_Whoops._ He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. He thought about it, then repeated, "You really are a first class idiot."

Sirius was staring at him in disbelief. "_Me_?"

"Yes. Well. Both of us, really, but I've at least realized my mistake. Padfoot, my man, you're the biggest idiot in the room."

He stood up and gave Sirius a slap on the shoulder. "Stop crying and clean up, mate. I doubt Moony would like his new boyfriend to look like a wuss." He shot Sirius a cheeky grin. "I have a few things to do."

At the door, he turned back. Sirius was still sitting on the bed, looking both startled and confused. Relenting, James went back. Gently, he said, "Sirius. You've got absolutely nothing to be scared of. Accept it, yeah?" And ignoring all masculinity issues, he reached out and gave his best friend a hug. He felt Sirius relax marginally. Patting him on the back, he gave him a reassuring smile, and then he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Outside the dorm, he stood still for a moment, thinking. He saw Peter working diligently on his essay in front of the fireplace. A few feet away sat Lily, giggling with her girlfriends.

He bounded down the staircase, a familiar gleam returning to his eyes that could only be described as _Marauderish_. He was going to fix this. But he needed some help.

"Pete! Need you," he called. Then he skidded to a stop in front of Lily, went down on one knee and emphatically placed his right hand on top of his chest. "Lily Evans, will you deign to spare me a little of your time?"

He got hit on the head with a book for his trouble. "Stop with the antics, Potter, before I hex you," was the testy reply.

"Ow!" he clutched his head, moaning. "I only meant would you help me get Remus and Sirius together!"

Lily's face cleared and her entire demeanor changed. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" she said sweetly. Picking up her book and dusting it off, she waved goodbye to her friends and turned to James. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I swear I'm not intentionally dragging this on. The James and Peter part was just supposed to take up a tiny little portion, but er... the story kind of ran away from me. And James insisted on having an entire chapter from his point of view. Ahem. I'm going to get my head checked. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter, and I promise the next chapter is the last! It's already half done.

Oh and PS - I like reviews!


	4. No More Secrets

**A/N: **This is the end, as promised! Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorited/alerted. Any feedback is welcome.

* * *

Remus was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was fluttering around him, scolding and tutting, waving a finger in his face as she went about healing his ankle. "You should take better care of yourself, Remus," she told him in between spells. "With what you have to go through every month, you should try really to stay injury free for the rest of the time. And that includes _not _getting hit by hexes."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Remus said duly, watching without interest as his ankle reduced from its imitation of a swollen tomato back into its original shape.

"There. All done." She cast a final diagnostics charm and then stowed away her wand, suddenly giving Remus a warm smile that made him feel a little better after the rather tormenting events of the day. "Off you go."

Remus stood carefully, relieved to have both ankles functioning normally. He'd hardly taken two steps when Madam Pomfrey asked suddenly, "Where are your little troublemaking friends? At least one of them is usually with you, especially when you're injured. Mr. Black usually can't be separated from you while you're here." She gave him a shrewd look, a question in her eyes.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He thought about answering truthfully, which would probably go something along the lines of: "Actually, Madam Pomfrey, today I basically told Sirius Black that I'm hopelessly in love with him and he ran away and it all turned out to be one of James Potter's insidious plans for which he will suffer a highly painful death. That is why Sirius is not here at the moment."

No. No need to share his humiliation. "Um, I think Sirius had some work he needed to finish." That was, at least, only half a lie. He would bet his prefect's badge that Sirius had not yet done his Transfiguration essay, so he really _did _have unfinished work. Only, he probably wasn't doing it right this moment. Remus had no idea where Sirius was right now.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. Before she could comment on the likelihood of Sirius doing any work at all, the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and Lily ran in, eyes wide with alarm.

"Remus! I was looking all over for you and a couple of first years told me they saw you limping to the Hospital Wing – are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said, attempting a reassuring smile, which wasn't very successful judging by the expression on Lily's face. "It was just a sprain and – er, nothing. Madam Pomfrey said I could go now, anyway."

Lily glanced suspiciously from him to Madam Pomfrey, as if verifying the degree of truthfulness in his words. "Are you sure? Cause if you need to rest you can, who cares about Potter and his pl—" She clapped a hand over her mouth and started coughing violently. "My point is," she said, when she'd recovered, "you can stay if you—"

"Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin is completely fine," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "It was a minor injury. Go on now, you're both dismissed."

"Oh, thanks, Madam Pomfrey. Remus, we have to – Remus?" She whirled around only to see the back of Remus's robe disappear through the door. "Wait, Rem!" She hurried after him and latched onto his arm in an attempt to slow him down. "Where's the fire? Where are you going?"

Remus slowed down with a sigh. "There's no fire, Lily. I'm just really tired, that's all – I was hoping to go back to the common room to rest." He gave her a resigned look. "I guess you have somewhere else you want me to go?"

To his surprise, she shook her head and grinned in an uncanny resemblance of James's familiar Marauder smirk, which only served to heighten his apprehension. "No, actually, I think that's a _brilliant_ idea," she said, sounding far too happy about the idea than it warranted. She hooked an arm through his and attempted to drag a now completely halted Remus forwards.

"Do you?" he said, not moving. "Why?"

She scowled at him. "Does a friend caring about friend's own health need a reason? Come _on_."

He matched her scowl for scowl. "You're plotting something."

She looked immediately defiant. "I am _not_! I have not sunk to the Marauder level yet, Remus Lupin. How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"Uh huh," he said, somehow managing to insert a million accusations into those two syllables. He paused, and then asked almost casually, "What was that about James before?"

Looking cagey, Lily attempted an air of casual disregard. "What was what about James before?"

He gave her skeptical a look that said _I'm not fooled, not even a little bit_."Lily. I've already been the butt of one of James's ingenious plans today and I've got no desire whatsoever to be involved in another one. Whatever it is you two are planning, leave me out of it."

He turned around to make a run for it in the opposite direction only to be blocked by Lily, who had premeditated his move and had settled herself into a firm stance in front of him, hands on her hips, feet planted wide. "Common room is that way," she said pointedly, jabbing a finger over Remus's shoulder.

He thought quickly. "Actually, Lily, I think it's best if I _do _rest overnight in the Hospital Wing. My ankle feels a little strange, now to think about it."

She didn't budge an inch. "Madam Pomfrey said you were completely healed."

"Well, no offence, I think I know how I feel best."

Lily shrugged. "We can go back inside and get her to check you up again, I have no problems with that."

He gave up. He had learned long ago that when Lily was in her stubborn mood, it was easier for one to just go with the flow than attempt to head upstream – since one would ultimately be taken in the same direction anyway. No need to prolong the pain.

He followed her dejectedly, half-heartedly wondering what kind of prank James had planned and thinking that the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

He was so busy contemplating the woes of his life and he didn't pay attention as he stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room behind Lily. It was only when he inadvertently crashed into her that he looked up, startled, and did a double take.

The room had been transformed. The usually bright lighting had been dimmed and candles lined the walls in alternating red and white. The Marauders' usual spot in front of the fireplace had been replaced with a cozy-looking two-seater couch in a plush rosy red. To the side stood a table and two chairs, on top of which a mini feast was impressively arranged. To his amusement, there was even a little basket filled with Honeydukes' finest chocolate. The most breathtaking part, however, was the ceiling – it had somehow been charmed to show a clear black night sky with pallid stars studded across the surface. He marveled at the complex charmwork, wondering briefly how on earth James had managed to get Lily to help him do that. There was no way he could have done it on his own.

A small, embarrassed cough from the other side of the room startled him out of his reverie. He looked around only to realize that Lily had disappeared – when did she leave? – but then all thoughts flew out of his head as his gaze moved to the bottom of the dormitory staircases and he inhaled sharply. There, looking slightly sheepish with both hands tucked into the pocket of his robes, stood Sirius.

###

It was a ridiculous plan.

Sirius told himself this over and over even as he helped James lay a white linen tablecloth over a long bench that Peter had talked the house elves into lending, along with the copious amount of food that was now apparently spread over the table. It continued to echo in his head as he watched James and Peter herd every single Gryffindor student upstairs to the dorms and then lock the doors shut so no one could go back into the common room. The thought seemed ingrained into him as he paced up and down the stairs in agitation, glancing at the door every two seconds. Lily had said she would go and fetch Remus – what the hell was taking her so long?

It didn't help that James had only informed him of the plan about ten minutes before it was put into action. He wasn't even sure James would have consulted him at _all _but for the fact he'd wanted Sirius's opinion on Remus's favorite chocolates. (It was Honeyduke's darkest dark chocolate – there was something about the way Remus closed his eyes to savor the flavor of pure chocolate richness whenever he ate it that made Sirius's stomach turn cartwheels.) James had simply assumed that Sirius would not only go along but in addition be undyingly grateful for the effort that he had gone to in getting him and Remus together.

And while Sirius had to admit that the display was pretty impressive, he couldn't help but think that a romantic setting was not really what Remus was looking for or would particularly appreciate at this moment. He'd almost talked himself out of it thirty-two times (he'd counted) in the course of his wait and had successfully oscillated between what felt like the entire spectrum of human emotion – guilt, anticipation, anxiety, excitement, fear, eagerness and nervousness to the point that he thought he was going insane. But in the end what compelled him to stay was simply the thought of seeing Remus happy again, to fix his mistake, just so he could wipe from his memory the expression of bewildered hurt and confused rejection on Remus's face as he'd pushed him away from their earlier kiss. And according to James (Sirius still wasn't entirely sure he believed him), this would accomplish that.

He'd finally sat down on the bottom step of the staircase to wait. But just as he did, the portrait hole swung open and Lily appeared, followed by a rather downcast Remus.

He stood, heart flip-flopping. Remus looked tired and disheveled, but just the sight of him made Sirius want to do a complete re-enactment of the skit they had done earlier – or actually, just a very specific part of the skit.

It probably wasn't the best way to start this off, though. And as yet, Remus still hadn't shown any sign of noticing him. Lily brushed past him on her way to the stairs, sending him a pointed look before disappearing into the girls' dormitory. He coughed. Watched Remus look around, startled, spot him, and then the array of mixed emotions that fought across his face before his guards came up and his expression became entirely neutral.

They both stood there, on opposite ends of the room, not speaking. The silence grew heavier by the second until Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

Clearing his throat, he said awkwardly, "Hey."

Remus stuffed both hands in his pockets, imitating Sirius's pose. "Hi," he replied, then fell silent again.

Sirius was screaming inside his head. _This damn atmosphere. It's making everything so _awkward.

He cast around desperately for a conversation topic – _anything _– that could dislodge this uncomfortable quiet.

Across the room, he could sense Remus attempting to make an effort. The werewolf waved a hand vaguely at his surroundings and asked, "This James's idea?"

Relieved, Sirius gave a half-shrug, half-nod of assent. "Yeah. You know how Prongs likes to meddle."

"Thought this doesn't really seem your style," Remus said. Then, as though he couldn't help himself, his lips quirked into a smiled.

And that was all Sirius needed. He covered the space between them in five long strides and wrapped his arms around the slightly startled werewolf, burying his face in Remus's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier, Moony," he breathed, voice slightly muffled. "I – panicked."

Hardly daring to believe it, heart pounding wildly, Remus asked hesitantly, "So – you weren't disgusted or anything?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter against his shoulder. "Merlin, no, Remus. It – I was probably as far from disgusted as you can get. I –" Sirius could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. "I really enjoyed it."

"Oh." Remus tried his best to remain composed, even though every bit of him wanted to break out into a ridiculous dance at Sirius's words. Then the tiny remaining rational part of his brain sounded a bell and he stepped back from Sirius's embrace abruptly, his heart leaping at the look of disappointment on Sirius's face. "Hang on. I think we have to get something clear here first."

Looking a little nervous, Sirius nodded.

"Here's the thing." Remus cleared his throat, then cleared it again. "I – uh, that is, this isn't just – I mean, I – _aargh_!" He uttered a growl and clutched at his hair. "Wait," he snapped at Sirius, who had opened his mouth. "Just let me _say _it." Taking a deep breath, he finally, after years of waiting, managed to dislodge the words from his throat. "I love you."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the apocalypse.

Nothing happened.

Cracking open an eyelid, he saw Sirius standing with hands shoved back in his pockets, looking like he was battling some furious internal battle.

_Uh oh. _"You don't have to—" Remus began hastily.

"I love you too," Sirius blurted.

Remus blinked.

"I love you," Sirius repeated. Astonishment reflected in his wide eyes, like he was surprised by his own confession and by how easy it was. "I love you, I love you, I love you." A look of pure delight spread over his face. "Good Godric, Moony, I do! I _love _you." His voice was filled with wonderment.

Remus didn't know whether to laugh, cry or shake Sirius senseless because really, why couldn't Sirius have just said so _earlier_?

Then again, why hadn't he done so himself?

Sirius thought of the months, no, _years_, wasted. Because his feelings for Remus had been harboring inside him for a long time now, the evidence gathering and building slowly over time until he was forced to take notice and confront it. And even then, which had been a good few months ago, he still hadn't had the courage to realize it for what it was.

"I _am _an idiot," he realized out loud.

He heard Remus let out a small chuckle. "That I won't argue with," he agreed, then said lightly, "Come here." And this time, Sirius came to him with no inhibitions at all.

Remus reached out and took both of Sirius's hands, raised the right one to his lips and pressed a kiss on the inside of his palm, just above the wrist.

The tender intimacy of the gesture sent shivers down Sirius's spine. He encircled his arms around Remus's waist and pulled him towards him until they were pressed together, then finally sealed it with a gentle kiss. He wanted the simple purity of the moment to last forever.

After a moment, Remus pulled back slightly. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"No more secrets." Remus gave him a stern look – or as stern a look as he could muster under the circumstances.

Sirius smiled. "No more secrets," he promised. "For both of us. Satisfied?" And he pulled the werewolf into a rough kiss.

Remus grinned, eyes sparkling, and proceeded to show Sirius just how satisfied he was with that answer.

###

At breakfast the next day, James watched with a mixture of pride and glee – and just a touch of wistfulness – as Remus and Sirius strolled into the Great Hall, holding hands. They sat down together, exchanging shy smiles.

Peter leaned over to James and whispered, "Good thing you managed to find Moony's essay last night. Padfoot seriously owes us for doing his for him _and _giving it in, too."

"Shhh," James hissed, piling his plate high with sausages. "Moony doesn't know." His attention was suddenly diverted when Lily arrived and – to everyone's astonishment – slid into the vacant seat next to James.

"Morning," she said cheerfully, smoothly slipping the serving spoon out of James's grasp (he seemed to be frozen in shock) so she could drop some sausages onto her own plate. "How was your night, Remus?" she added with a sly smile.

Remus turned faintly pink, but managed to shoot back, "Rather excellent, Lily. Thanks for helping out. Oh, by the way, what was that about not sinking to the – what did you call it – _'Marauder level'_ again yesterday?"

He flashed his most innocent smile as James spluttered into his pumpkin juice.

Remus turned to Peter, a small frown crossing his face. "Hey, Pete, come to think of it – you didn't ask for any help on the Transfiguration essay. Did you manage to finish it yourself and give it in?"

Peter choked violently on a bit of scrambled egg. "Erm, yeah. We all gave it in this morning." He cast an anxious glance at James. "Prongs helped me."

"One Marauder must always help another Marauder in need, Moony," James intoned, having seemed to have recovered his composure. "That's just one of my _many _great points, Lily," he added, with what he assumed was an appropriately charming-yet-humble smile.

"Pity I haven't seen any more of these great points of yours, Potter," she replied tartly, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"That's nice of you, Prongs," Remus's gaze landed on Sirius. "Hang on – Padfoot, when did you finish yours? I never saw you working on it."

Sirius looked shifty. "I finished it early," he lied.

Remus's eyes narrowed. A rather suspicious thought had just entered his mind. "Please don't tell me—" He began, but wasn't allowed to continue as Sirius had thrown himself at him in desperation and was now in the process of snogging him senseless.

And Remus decided that, really, in light of everything, Transfiguration essays didn't matter much at all.

_**End.**_


End file.
